wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 23, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The December 23, 2019 Edition of RAW was a Professional wrestling television show by the WWE's RAW brand, which was taped on December 16, 2019 at the Wells Fargo Arena in Des Moines, Iowa. Episode summary Cedric Alexander vs Bobby Lashley Bobby Lashley and Lana seem destined to win and win and win, right up until the minute they get to the altar. Not only did The All Mighty defeat Rusev in a Tables Match at WWE TLC to set up a sordid wedding with Lana, but the two-time Intercontinental Champion and his two-timing wife-to-be teamed up to thwart a surging Cedric Alexander in the week before their wedding. Right as Alexander was starting to roll, Lana got into the ring and launched into a diatribe that could best be described as unhinged. In the hopes of stopping Alexander from bruising Lashley, she unsuccessfully petitioned for the contest to be reconfigured into a Greco-Roman wrestling match, but the rant gave Lashley the chance to recover. Alexander simply refused to stay down, fighting to thwart a Spear with a basement dropkick. Cedric’s attempt to go high missed its mark, though, as Lashley dodged the springboard, caught Alexander in a pop-up chokeslam and pivoted with a Spear to earn the win and send himself down the altar on a high note. Slightly bruised, perhaps, but no worse for wear. Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch challenged Asuka If it wasn’t clear last week, Becky Lynch left no doubt: She wants Asuka. And she’s willing to go and do whatever it takes to collect her last remaining debt against The Empress of Tomorrow — the only woman, she said, to defeat The Man straight-up. Asuka came to the ramp to mock The Man for her loss in Japanese, though her final English words — “Asuka Two Belts” — made it clear she would give Lynch her match for a price. Becky’s response was to name the time and place, and in case Asuka didn’t understand, she repeated it in Japanese. The challenge has been made. The challenge has been accepted. And while it’s looking like a matter of when the match happens, the matter of The Man settling her last debt is still very much an if. Charlotte Flair vs Chelsea Green There wasn’t a tag team partner in sight when Charlotte Flair made her return to singles competition while draped in a regal, snow-white robe and mangled the limbs of NXT transplant Chelsea Green, looking to show what she could do in a surprise appearance against the 10-time champion. Green fared about as well as fellow NXT Superstar Deonna Purrazzo did against Asuka last week, which is to say she landed a few hits but was outmatched. After an impressive ground-and-pound game from Chelsea, Flair roared back with a barrage of chops, a big boot and finally, the Figure-Eight to end the match. There’s no doubt The Queen appreciated the competition, but as with any monarch, there are limits to her generosity. Results * Singles Match: Bobby Lashley (w/ Lana) defeated Cedric Alexander * Singles Match: Charlotte Flair defeated Chelsea Green by submission Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Chelsea Green Category:Kairi Sane Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:WWE television episodes